1. Field of the Invention
This relates generally to the fabrication using thin sheets of substrate material, and more particularly, to the fabrication using thin sheet glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early computer systems used command-line interfaces, wherein users typed commands to perform specific tasks. While this was well adapted to the use of teletype machines or video display terminals wired to mainframe computers, more user friendly interfaces were desired. Use of a graphical user interface employing a computer mouse as a pointing device overcame many short comings of the command-line interface. However, considerations such as size and inconvenience of the computer mouse become more burdensome as electronic devices become smaller and more portable. Accordingly, the computer mouse may have become less preferred as a way of interacting with some portable electronic devices.
Touch panels have become a preferred way for users to interact with portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, digital media players and the like. The iPhone™ and iPod Touch™ manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. are popular examples of such portable electronic devices. Such portable electronic devices can include a substantially optically transparent glass touch panel arranged over a display, so that the display is visible through the touch panel.
In general, the thicker the glass, the stronger it is. However, there is strong consumer demand for making portable electronic devices thinner. Accordingly, glass touch panels can be more susceptible to damage, especially during fabrication and processing, if one attempts to make them thinner. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for fabrication using thin sheet glass.